


宫廷之花（A茉莉/O贾方）

by tan_x



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tan_x/pseuds/tan_x
Summary: 但当他努力站起来，将年轻的Alpha扑在墙上亲吻，并送上自己的后颈时，公主终于还是伸手抱住他。无论她多么憎恨他，她也不会讨厌Omega的气味，就算她多么反感他的身体，也会被信息素造成的错觉所俘获，被引诱而发情。





	宫廷之花（A茉莉/O贾方）

又是在下。  
女A男O，慎入，设定女性Alpha有内置可外露的x器官，不过只有一点肉末，所以也没有很大关系。  
放假前开始写的了，补补完发一下。  
※  
“你是一个女人，公主。你永远不可能成为苏丹。”  
男人的话语如同毒蛇，冰冷地缠绕足胫而上。  
她紧紧握住手指，感觉到指尖几乎刺入掌心。  
她是一个女人，没错。因为她是一个女人，所以就算她天生是强大的Alpha也无济于事。甚至，这是需要被当做缺陷的第二性别，仿佛因为生育力不及Beta和Omega，她的“价值”已经大打折扣。  
人们对她的期望，只有嫁给王子，诞下子嗣。  
只有如此而已。  
她屏退所有服侍她的人，独自坐在屋子里。那一刻她感到可怕的孤独和绝望。  
-  
第二天傍晚时，她的房门被敲响了。  
这几天，她时常想起那个来自市井街头的青年，他那单纯、纯粹的笑容，是她在这座宫殿里几乎不曾见过的东西。那对望着她的眼睛，不带有任何污浊沉重的含义，没有阴谋、计划，甚至没有身份与性别上的隔阂，而就是在看着她这个人。  
那时候，她突然再次意识到自己血肉里生来的Alpha的天性。她渴望被注视，渴望被爱，渴望被当做一个完整的人而非什么依附品。  
至于现在站在门外的那个男人，他的眼神与方才在茉莉回忆中闪过的青年截然不同。  
她打开门时，看到他高傲阴鸷的面容，看到那根咧嘴嗤笑着的蛇杖。  
男人的眼睛里盛满欲望，一看便知，他贪婪地渴求着无数不属于他的东西。  
“你来做什么？”她问道。  
“我当然是来向您道歉的。”男人丝毫不带歉意地微微低下头，扮演卑躬屈膝的臣仆，“我听说您整日郁郁不乐，我担心是我昨日说的话所至。”  
“与你无关。贾方。再说，我也不会接受你的道歉。”  
说完，她便要关上门。  
然而，沉重的蛇杖赫然挤进门缝，抵在房间里侧的地毯上。  
“别这样说，公主。”宰相皮笑肉不笑地说，“至少应当让我进去。苏丹大人也为他昨天对待您的态度而感到不安，他让我为您带来礼物。”  
说着，他举起左手。  
茉莉这时才发现他的手里原来提着一只金属花篮。  
花。  
诚然，茉莉和所有人一样，也喜欢美丽的花朵。但是此时，她忽然感到好笑。  
她想起小时候，每到了生日，父亲就会问她想要什么，她说自己要书、要轨尺、要地图，她想要一把匕首，想要一位能够教授她说异国语言的老师……她从小就更喜欢那些——然而等她到了十四岁，人们将她的婚姻安排提上日程，她所收到的礼物就变成了花朵、首饰、衣裙、香料。  
她不是不喜欢美好的装饰，可她不喜欢被按进一个固定的模子里，非要被做成什么模样。  
她抬起头看向那个男人，正打算拒绝，却突然察觉到了奇妙的一点。  
在他虚与委蛇、强势而冰冷的皮肉内，的确也有一些别的东西。  
——他在试着讨好她。  
这个想法取悦了她。于是出于仁慈和礼仪，她为他打开了门。  
-  
当然，这显然不是一个好主意。在他说完毫无诚意的致歉之词后，果然又开始了长篇累牍的劝说。他将她的存在价值贬低得一无是处，只为了达到他的政治野心。她现在想清楚了这一点。  
这回她的情绪平静许多。  
她看着他在自己的房间轻轻踱步，打量那些堆积成山的书籍。他的眼神四处逡巡，显然是在找寻那只公主饲养的大宠物的踪影，不过它今天由达莉亚带出去散步了。  
他口中说着：“不然您还想要怎样呢？公主，无论您现在如何倔强，最后您都要成为一位王子的妻子。这是写在法律上的。除非……”  
“除非什么？”  
“除非有一个不是王子的人当上了苏丹，而您嫁给他。”  
“什么？”她因为感到愤怒而笑起来，“如果你是在暗示，有人会篡夺我父亲的王位，而他却不是一个因为通过与我结婚而获得合法权益的男人——”  
“我只是提出一个可能性。”男人黑色的眉毛皱起来，沉下深深的阴影。  
“宰相大人。”她开口道，“我听说您是一个Beta。”  
男人的神情猛地发生了细微的变化，他警惕地收了收手指。  
“或许您不知道，身为一个Alpha，我无法容忍任何人对我一而再再而三的侮辱。我是一个女人没错，所以前来请求婚约的都是男性——但他们也都是Alpha，其中仅仅有过一个Beta。他们不喜欢Alpha女人，但谁敢质疑一个Alpha的尊严？”  
“我无意冒犯您。”他冷冷地说，“我只是向您陈述事实。”  
这样说着，他朝门口方向走去。  
他的手臂被抓住，同时强烈的Alpha信息素涌向他。  
这是Alpha要求Beta臣服时会做的事。  
然而，对于他而言却不仅仅是如此。  
茉莉则突然意识到一件事，她脱口而出：“等等……你是想要娶我。”  
茉莉惊讶于自己说出的话，但同时，她意识到自己说的没有错。这个男人，这个满腹野心的男人，话语里透露出的目的之一，或许真的就是——  
想要成为这个国家的苏丹。  
他的眼神是那样慌张。  
“公主！”他挣开她的手臂，而她下意识伸手去抓。这次，她碰到了他的右手手腕。男人的皮肤比她所预料得更烫，几乎让她感到惊异。而男人却突然颤抖起来，那根原本紧紧握在手中的蛇杖也因此不慎坠落到地上。  
霎时间，一种奇怪的甜腻气息开始蔓延，如同被刺破果皮的成熟果实。  
他猛地蹲下身想要捡起那根法杖，但是手臂被公主拉扯着。  
她怔怔地望着他。并且最终开口了。  
“你是……你是一个Omega？”她不可置信地问道，“贾方，你从来不——你怎么会是一个Omega？”  
而且他还发情了。  
-  
贾方深深吸了一口气，感受到空气中Alpha信息素那温热的气味。  
他知道自己不该迷恋这种气息。  
他不止一次鞭笞自己、辱骂自己，可他依然为此沉醉。  
公主是一个女性Alpha，但她的信息素气味是茉莉花香，在平时柔和而温情，几乎不像是一个Alpha。  
在他还是一个街头小偷的时候——那时候他还没有分化——但就曾被发情的Alpha拖到晦暗的街角羞辱折磨。他憎恨Alpha，可他期望自己能够成为一个Alpha。事实却是，当他终于分化的时候，他成为了一个Omega，一个可耻的、无能的男性的Omega。  
若非他用法术掩藏了自己的性别，他又怎么可能一步步走上今天这个位置？  
他清楚这一点。  
而他望着这座王宫里最艳丽的花朵，他初来时她还是那样小的一个女孩儿。后来她长大了，美丽而馥郁，并且最终分化为了Alpha。女性的Alpha。  
他憎恨她，憎恨她是一个Alpha，也憎恨她身为女性却成为Alpha。  
而他更加憎恨自己为何会是Omega。  
如果他不是Omega，如果她不是Alpha，或许他真的有一天能够得到她的。  
然而事实是，就算他真能达成愿望、成为这个国家的苏丹，她又怎么会嫁给他？或许，唯有向神灯许愿，才有可能让她成为他的。  
-  
“我该做什么？”茉莉被吓着了，她毕竟是个年轻姑娘，而且一直深居王宫，自己也才刚分化不到两年。她从来未曾遇到过别人的发情期。  
她现在也不敢再站在宰相边上了，焦急地踱着步子。  
男性Omega浑身颤抖，匍匐在地上，紧紧握住外套和那根蛇杖——魔法似乎已经无法继续掩盖他的信息素气味。尽管从立场上来说，她心情复杂且充满惊诧，但出于一个善良的人的本心，茉莉无法不对他心生同情。  
“对了，我应当去药房请大夫——”她终于想出一个方法，于是往门口走去。  
“公主殿下！”  
男人一喝，她又站住了，回头看着他：“可是您显然需要医生……”  
“求求您，殿下！”  
茉莉愣住了。  
这个骄傲的男人、国王的宰相，现在正在求她。  
“你不想让别人知道，”茉莉终于反应过来，“可是现在怎么办？我、我毕竟是一个Alpha，我没办法和你待在一起。不然我现在就出去，留您待在这里？可是我听说Omega的发情期一旦开始，如果没有伴侣，会长达好几天……您有吗，我是说，也许我可以找得到的您的伴侣？”  
她现在是真的像个孩子似的拿不准主意了，于是下意识地想从大臣身上讨要解决方案，那目光里纯真的依赖，突然让贾方想起小时候的茉莉。  
小时候的茉莉便很调皮了。有一次贾方在走廊上与她撞了个满怀，她掀起他的外袍就往里面钻。  
原来是她的教习老师正在找她。  
那之后他经常在花园的小径、王宫的楼梯，各个地方看到公主轻快的脚步。  
女孩看到他的时候会打招呼，并且好像对他这个新大臣很感兴趣，会在他的身边转来转去，问他的故乡在什么地方、现在住在哪里、会不会去参加集市，她有问不完的问题，有待人热情的好心。  
大概是公主十二三岁的时候，那时候女孩已经变成了少女，却丝毫没有脱去孩童气。有一天贾方看到她光着脚在花园的水池里玩耍，用手脚拨起水花，濡湿的轻薄衣裙紧紧贴合在身上。  
看到他从长廊上经过，公主的教习嬷嬷立刻慌忙地拿着袍子跑到水池边，高声叫她快点离开水池。  
“为什么？这有什么关系？”她不满意地站在在喷泉中央。  
教习嬷嬷焦急万分：“公主，您的身……”  
“啊，是贾方！”公主发现他了，并且丝毫没有意识到什么不对，冲他招手。  
他可以清晰看到她的身体轮廓。  
他愣住一会儿，自己也不明白自己的心里如何做想。  
但最终他只是远远站着，并严厉地说：“茉莉公主，您这样的姿态实在太不得体，有辱宫廷王族的声誉。”  
从那以后，茉莉公主便与他疏远了。  
直至今日走到这个互相厌恶的地步。  
-  
“公主殿下……如您所言，您是一位Alpha。”  
他平复片刻气息，撑起身子，以膝盖匍匐几步靠近她。  
茉莉朝后退半步，但随即男人伸出一只手拉住了她的手腕。  
男人烫得可怕，她也烫得可怕。  
同时，他用另一只手拉扯开自己的衣领。  
那带着浅浅果酒气味的Omega信息素进一步扩散开来，让年轻的Alpha无法招架，身体在叫嚣着贴近和占有的欲望。  
“尽管我是男性，但难道您就不喜欢一个送上床的Omega吗？不，您甚至不需要让我碰到您的床，只要脱掉我的衣服，将我按在墙上……随您怎么做。”他忍耐下所有的耻辱感，低柔地蛊惑她。  
“什么？”  
茉莉猛地后退一步，抽出手。  
“你难道是在暗示，我应当与你——与你……”  
这刺痛了他，尽管贾方不想承认。  
但当他努力站起来，将年轻的Alpha扑在墙上亲吻，并送上自己的后颈时，公主终于还是伸手抱住他。无论她多么憎恨他，她也不会讨厌Omega的气味，就算她多么反感他的身体，也会被信息素造成的错觉所俘获，被引诱而发情。  
她太年轻了。  
他苦涩地笑起来。  
-  
他们在公主的床上度过了一个下午。从Omega后穴分泌出的体液将公主的床褥打湿，他的汗水和喘息残留在床帏中。  
他趴在Alpha的身下，臣服于她，比任何一次都低贱。  
他轻声但浪荡地呻吟，张开双腿或者拱起臀部，他竭尽全力地讨好她，出于恐惧和爱，同时也是第一次将自己彻底地释放。在此之前他从来没有真正与一个人亲密贴合。  
当她的手抚摸他时，他感到浑身战栗，当她的唇轻轻贴在他的后颈上，他甚至因为怀抱隐秘地期待而发抖。  
当然，公主并没有标记他。  
等到他的情潮退去，一切都重归价码的讨论。  
他反复确认公主的意图，在确定了她短期内不打算说出这个秘密，并愿意帮他隐瞒今日的行踪后，他匆匆穿上衣服，为自己施法并离去。  
他行走在长廊上，后穴湿热，双腿发软，但仍然装作若无其事。  
他从公主的房间走出来，仿佛不是与他倾慕的Alpha做爱，而是刚刚结束一场双方各自嗤之以鼻的争论。  
他感到自己的罪恶。  
他为此快乐而又不甘。  
-  
贾方原以为这件事情已经结束了。或者说，就算实际上没有，表面上也结束了。  
男性Omega的不易受孕、没有标记的结合，这本身就让他们之间的交媾不具备任何的契约意义。  
而且他清楚，公主一旦答应什么事，就绝不会擅自反悔，更何况公主也不会想让人知道她与一名男性Omega存在私情。她一定对察觉异样的贴身女仆闭口不言，并说服女仆帮助；一定处理好了所有的可疑之处，甚至或许把那张床上的所有东西焚毁烧尽……总之，这一切一定就像没有发生过一样。  
如此一来，两相安好。  
尽管在接下来的日子里，他连公主的面都不愿见，能躲则躲。  
但公主却显然有话想对他说。  
好几次的匆匆照面后，她在走廊的拐角处拦下了她。  
公主命令跟随在他身后的侍从退下，并抬起头，用那对宝石般剔透闪亮的眼睛看着他，逼迫二人对视。  
可是她似乎又不知道该怎么说了。  
她的嘴唇开合片刻，犹犹豫豫，朝他走进一步，又后退半步。  
从她身上传出馥郁的茉莉花香。这抚慰了Omega，并以温热的烈度挑逗着他。这是不自觉的相合。  
终于贾方决定抢先开口，打断公主还未吐露的话语：“您答应过我，不会告诉其他人。您还能够保证吗？”  
他冰冷的话语和眼神起到了效果。  
公主缓缓眨动眼睛，合上了嘴唇。  
“如果你不愿意，我就不会说。我从来尊重你的看法。”她说完这句话，便转身离开。  
他望着公主的背影。她像一朵赤红的鲜花，如同火苗般行走在这座冰冷曲折的宫廷，每一步都在燃烧着他的眼睛。她仍是那个炎热夏日里，在喷泉中央自由玩耍的女孩。  
她是他伸出手也抓不住的花。  
无论如何，确实已经结束了。  
他需要继续筹谋，规划自己未来要走的道路。  
他预感自己将与那朵燃烧着的鲜花愈行愈远。  
然而两个月以后，他意识到自己怀孕了。

END.  
有没有后续就不知道啦……


End file.
